


The Last Night

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/F - Category, M/M, Plot What Plot, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim starts thinking. Yeah, well. I can't think of any other way to say it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Night

## The Last Night

by Aaboe

Author's website:  <http://tawselovers.adsl.dk/Aaboe/sentinel.htm>

Not owning anything but the dirty mind behind everything I do.

Hugs and a wet kiss to sharkie who took beta-duty and weeded out some weird mistakes I made.

An atypical story from me. no serious smut, it's extremely short, and it's sorta in between a lot of categories.   
It's sorta J/B, but not really. Sorta pre-slash, but not really. Sorta PWP, but not really. Oh heck. just read it.   
I thought this little snippet-sized thing up while on X-Mas holiday with the in-laws. don't ask me why I had *that* dream, cos *I* don't know.

* * *

The Last Night  
by  
Aaboe 

I see you lying here next to me, sleeping. As usual you have your back turned to me, no longer expecting nor wanting me to hold you. For the first time in a couple of weeks I have done my duty as your husband, leaving you sated. 

I'm not. I feel... empty. What should have been mutual pleasure was for me nothing more than a physical exercise. I look at your soft curves as you sleep, only covered with a thin sheet. I should feel happy, or lucky, or even just glad to have you here with me. All I feel is... longing. But not for you, my wife. 

When did it go wrong between us? Was it right after the wedding? Before? Or did it sneak up on us so that without really knowing why or how we found ourselves sleeping separately and not having anything to say to the other? Personally I think it started going downhill right after the wedding. We married for the wrong reasons... no, that's not true. _I_ married you for the wrong reasons. Acceptance... normalcy... who was I kidding? Dad wasn't invited to our wedding, and yet I had _his_ words running through my head when you asked me to marry you. "Real men go for women, Jimmy." He'd said that after beating me up after finding Tommy's letter to me. 

Tommy... my first lover. Dark and sweet like a good mug of cocoa on a dark winter night. We discovered sex together and fell in love. I still fondly remember the sight of his ebony skin next to my own pale skin. But we got reckless, or careless, or whatever it was. I didn't hide his letters anymore, and Dad found one. Less than two weeks later the car incident took place and I fled the place I'd once called home. 

I haven't seen Tommy since. 

Resolutely, I push all thought of Tommy away. It was the past. This is my present; lying sleepless next to my wife... my unwanted wife. I know Dad must have seen the wedding announcement; it was in both the Cascade Herald and Cascade Times. He never so much as sent a card, though. Apparently I would never be normal enough for him. 

Sighing, I reach out to run my hand down your side, noting the gentle sway of your back and the firm curve of your hip. Still fast asleep, you make a sound and move away from my touch. 

I feel even emptier. At this time of night I can't lie, not even to myself. I want to spoon up behind a beloved person. I want to feel wanted. I want... someone else. In my mind's eye I see again the dream lover whom I've seen so many lonely nights before... no more curves, but strong, lean lines along a firmly muscled body. A man, seeking my touch just as much as I seek his. 

When was the last time with a guy? My stag night. The party had ended early and I'd gone on the hunt one last time. That night was pure magic. The hunger he and I brought out in the open wasn't sated until long after dawn, leaving us both exhausted and dehydrated. And sore... at least _I_ was. Well-used. 

Whimpering quietly with longing, I close my eyes to the harsh reality of my life and flee into the arms of my dream lover. He holds me tight, while caressing my body with his strong hands. His loving is uninhibited and inventive; such a difference from you, whose definition of kink begins with sex outside a bed or in something other than the missionary position. The memory of the one and only time I tried to finger your ass brings ice to my guts as I recall your disgust perfectly, but his next touch melts all of me. Oh yes, please... take me. 

He does, and nothing is as sweet as the feel of his long hair sweeping along my back and shoulders. I float away in bliss, only dimly registering his warm body holding me for the rest of the night. 

Later, as I slowly surface towards waking, my dream lover for the first time ever makes me look at him directly. I see his face. Blue eyes, a deeper blue than my own, and wise beyond his years. Long brown curls fanning out across my pillow. Cute, straight nose set above a generous mouth that curls slightly up even when relaxed. A face I've never seen before and never will forget. 

"Remember me, Jim. I'm coming to you; I'll be waiting for you. Will you wait for me?" 

I nod, speechless. I'll wait forever if that's what it takes. He is my heart. 

"I love you, Jim. I'll be coming to you... for real. Remember me." 

With that, he kisses me and disappears. I wake completely and see you still sleeping beside me, over a foot of empty space between us. 

I'll file for a divorce today and get ready to welcome my heart home... 

* * *

End The Last Night by Aaboe: aaboe@mailme.dk

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
